


You May Be a Mess, But Honey, So Am I

by Darth_Darling



Series: Neurodivergent Promnis [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU War? What War, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Developing Relationship, Eating Disorders, Episode Prompto Spoilers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Romance, Self-Harm, Vignette, lots of comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darling/pseuds/Darth_Darling
Summary: Four times that Ignis helps Prompto through various spells of mental illness over the course of their developing relationship, and the one Prompto helped him through one of his.Tags will be updated as chapters are released.





	1. Anxiety

Ignis’s first impression of Prompto was simple; the boy was well enough nice but was certainly the nervous type.

“Hi, I’m Prompto Argentum, Sir,” He had introduced himself as, extending a shaking hand out to Ignis for him shake. Ignis gave a polite yet firm grasp as one does, much to Prompto’s surprise.

“Ignis Scientia,” he greeted back. “A pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Noctis chuckled under his breath.

“See you finally met him, you can relax now,” Noctis said to him as he grabbed Prompto by the shoulder and spun him around to head towards the couch. “Come on, let’s play some games now.”

“Yeah, sure!” Prompto smiled, though it was strained. “Just don’t get mad when I beat you!”

“As if you could!” Noctis ribbed back.

Despite playing the game, Prompto’s posture never quite loosened up.

 

* * *

 

Ignis began to notice it as a trend. Prompto would be carefree and beaming until he noticed Ignis in the room, to which he would begin to lock up. His smile would become tense, he would avert his eyes, and talked noticeably more quietly. It was rather disheartening to see him like this. From the way Noctis had spoken of him, it was clear that he had latched onto the boy as his best friend. What was it that he was doing to make the boy so uncomfortable?

“What did you get for number eight?” Noctis had asked as the two went over their homework together.

“Ah, I got X=12, and Y=3,” He answered.

“Okay, good, that’s what I got too,” Noctis replied. “We should be done now, wanna play King’s Knight?”

“Ah, well,” Prompto’s eyes flickered up for a bit, meeting Ignis’ before looking back down. “Maybe… um… we should study more?”

“Why, we’ve been doing this for hours,” Noctis groaned. “Is it because Specs is here? Just do what you want, I know I do.”

“I’m an advisor not a babysitter,” Ignis finally chimed in. “If anything, you could learn a thing or two from Prompto, at least he knows how to behave himself.”

“Ah, no… really?” Prompto asked, his eyes were adverted but his cheeks were a dusty pink.

“Of course,” Ignis asserted.

“Aw, don’t be like that Iggy,” Noctis teased. “I know you love me.”

“Only because I’m paid to do so,” Ignis smiled back. “Well, regardless of how you two choose to spend your evening, I’ll begin dinner shortly.” Prompto shifted at the mention.

“Oh, thanks!” He forced a smile.

“Anything without vegetables,” Noctis shot back.

“No promises!” Ignis smirked.

 

* * *

 

At around 12:35 am Noctis was sound asleep on the couch, and Prompto was beginning to clean up after their video game session. Ignis watched him from the kitchen where he was taking inventory of the fridge’s contents and planning out the meals for the upcoming week. After gathering the trash and the dirty cups, Prompto once again visibly stiffened and turned to walk to the kitchen.

“Um, Ignis, Sir?” He asked softly. “I picked up all the trash, can you tell me where the garbage can is?”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Ignis responded softly. “But I do appreciate it. Here, let me get these,” He grabbed the two dirty glasses from his hands. “And the garbage is in the closet behind me.”

“Oh, duh!” Prompto chided himself. “Thanks.” Ignis watched as he threw away the various empty chip bags and dessert containers that they, well, mostly Noctis, had devoured. Once he had finished and his hands were free, Ignis made his move.

“Prompto,” he began. “Is it alright if I had a word with you? There’s something that’s been bothering me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair and began to stare at what Ignis could only assume to be a very interesting floor tile. “Did I do something wrong? If I did, I’m sorry. Just tell me what it is and I will-“

“Why do you assume you’ve done something wrong?” Ignis asked. “If anything, you’ve been an angel, although I wouldn’t mind if you could look at me when we spoke.” Prompto’s head shot up and he stared at Ignis directly in the face.

“Oh, sorry!” Prompto smiled nervously. “I guess I have a bad habit huh?”

“That, or...” Ignis pondered, thinking of the best way to approach the subject. “Is it something that I have done? I can’t help but to notice you get nervous any time I’m in the room, have I done anything to-“

“What? No!” Prompto denied, a new surge of energy unlike anything he had seen from the boy. “No, its. Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to think I didn’t like you or anything, because I do, but, oh, like-like like a person not like-like like-“

“Prompto, please claim yourself,” Ignis eased, letting a smile tease on his lips. “You don’t need to defend yourself to me. I just wish to know what I could do to make you more comfortable.”

“Aw, you don’t have to do that,” Prompto smiled, the elusive real one. “No, its just… Its not you, its everyone.”

Oh, now it made sense.

“I’m just not the best around people you know,” Prompto continued. “And then when your best friend is the crown prince it makes it even worse. I just want to be good enough so that people don’t look down on him for having a friend like me.”

“Dear Prompto,” Ignis started. “Believe when I say you have nothing to worry about. As far as I am concerned, there isn’t anything more you need to do to prove your worth. You’re friendly, loyal, and charming, and you’re a person that Noctis has desperately needed in his life for a long time. You belong.”

“Oh, wow,” Prompto answered, his face flushed and eyes wide. “Well, if you say so!” He brought a hand over his wrist and began to fidget with the bracelets. “It means a lot to hear you say that, really, so thank you.”

“Any time,” Ignis smiled, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Now if you don’t mind, I think we should get his royal sleepiness into his bed before he complains of a sore neck in the morning.”

“You got it!” Prompto smiled, and it was real, and Ignis silently pleaded for it to never be fake again.


	2. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter and last chapter Prompto and Noctis are both in High School still. They are 17 and Ignis is 19.

It had been a several months since their talk in the kitchen, and Ignis couldn’t help but to find himself completely smitten with Prompto. There was nothing more he could say except that the boy had a smile that lit up a room, and a sense of humor that made Ignis uncoil and relax. There were not very many people that could pull a smile from Ignis on a regular basis, so he couldn’t help but to feel magnetized to the young man.

Given that the two of them have grown considerably closer, with Prompto coming over to spend time with Noctis even more now that the air was cleared, he began to notice the second that Prompto began to withdraw.

“Welcome home, your highness,” Ignis greeted from where he was in the living room, polishing the coffee table. He felt his mouth twitch when he realized that Noctis was alone. “Has Prompto cancelled his plans with you this evening?”

“Oh, yeah,” Noctis answered. “He said something came up that he had to take care of. Sorry, I should have told you earlier.”

“Oh, no, its quite all right,” Ignis eased. “Although, had he told you what happened?”

“Not really, he was being kind of vague,” he replied. “I’ll ask him about it tomorrow.”

“I would appreciate that,” Ignis thanked. Noctis just rolled his eyes and grinned.

“Man, you have it bad, don’t you?” He asked as he plopped down on the sofa.

“I have no earthly idea to what you could possibly mean,” Ignis stood up from the coffee table and proceeded into the kitchen.

“Sure Iggy,” he egged on. “Just so you know Denial isn’t just a river…”

“Keep that up and I’ll make you a salad for dinner,” Ignis chided.

“Ugh! Okay, fine!”

 

* * *

 

Prompto didn’t come over the next day, or the day after that. Ignis tried to not let it bother him, but it did. Noctis wasn’t able to get an answer out of him, or if he did he wasn’t telling Ignis, which was even more worrying. Had he done something to offend Prompto? The two of them were getting along so well until he suddenly disappeared.

As Ignis approached Noctis’ door to tell him that dinner was ready, he paused when he realized Noctis was talking to someone.

“Can you come over tonight, please? Ignis won’t stop cleaning the place and I’m bored. … Yes, he’ll be here, he usually is. … Really? Come on dude he won’t notice. … You can’t keep avoiding him forever, you know that right? … Prom, wait, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be mean. … I’m just saying to give it a chance, okay? … Alright fine, I’ll see you later.”

So, it was something he had done. He’ll have to do something about that.

“Ignis, I know you’re there you creep,” Noctis called out from behind the closed door. “Eavesdropping usually isn’t your thing.”

“I only wished to inform you that dinner was ready,” Ignis denied. “Although if you have news regarding Prompto, I would be delighted to hear it.”

“Ugh, that guy I swear,” Noctis rolled eyes. “He’s just got his head in his ass. Maybe you should go see him, help him pull it out.”

“There is no need to be crass,” Ignis scolded. “But if you think that would be a good idea then perhaps I shall.”

“Do you need his address?” Noctis asked, pulling out his phone.

“No need,” he declined. “I already know.” Noctis squinted at him in disapproval. “It was a mandatory background check, don’t act so surprised.”

“Whatever you say Iggy,” Noctis nonchalantly replied. “I’m going to eat dinner before it gets cold, you do you.”

“I won’t leave until after I’ve ensured you’ve eaten the vegetables.”

“Seriously?!”

 

* * *

 

Ignis left just as the sun went down. He always enjoyed driving in the evenings, with no traffic or blinding sunlight, the task was truly relaxing. However, given that he was driving out to see Prompto who was suffering from some unknown to him condition, he couldn’t help to feel slightly on edge. The drive out was longer than he would have liked, Prompto for some reason lived as far away as possible from him, just barely living on the edge of the district that allowed them to go to the same high school. Does he walk all that way, or is there perhaps public transportation?

When he arrived, he was able to pull directly into the driveway, as there was no other vehicle there. Perhaps his parents were out somewhere? Would Prompto even be home? A light shining through a curtain alerted him to otherwise.

“Prompto? Are you there?” Ignis knocked on the door. Silence. “Would you please answer? There is something I speak to you about.” No response. He was just about to give up when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Unknown Number: Ignis? What are you doing here?_

How on Earth did he-

_Unknown Number: Don’t freak out, I just asked Noctis for your number._

Ah, that explains it.

_Ignis: Noctis had told me to come see you, though I must say my concern has increased._

_Ignis: Is everything alright? May I come in?_

Ignis waited a full minute for a response. He constantly tapped his phone keeping it from falling asleep until he got a response.

_Unknown Number: Sure, the spare key is under the pot by the door._

Ignis looked around and saw the potted plant sitting innocently on the porch. He lifted it up and sure enough there was the spare key. He had several things to say about the safety of that, but he was more concerned about why Prompto wouldn’t come to the door himself.

“I’m coming in,” he announced as he opened the door, calling out to the nearly empty house. He closed the door behind him and began to look around. There were no lights on except in the room to his immediate left, and it was dead silent except for the soft sniffling, and the occasional choking gasp. He quickly stepped over into the room and was great by a giant mass of blankets on the couch. The only clue that something in it was living other than the aforementioned noises were the occasional movements from underneath.

“Prompto, is that you in there?”

“Yes,” he blearily responded. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Perhaps, but regardless I am here now,” he responded. “Is it all right if I took a seat?” The blankets moved over to clear a spot on the couch for him. “Thank you very much.”

“No problem,” Prompto sniffled quietly in response. “Um, so I’m okay, so if you want to leave you can do that.” Ignis snorted.

“You and I must have different meanings to the word ‘okay’. As far as I can tell you are most certainly not,” Ignis started. Prompto whimpered not so quietly at that. “Did something happen? You’ve haven’t been around in a few days. Has there been some kind of… untimely tragedy? Noctis and I-“

“No, its nothing like that,” Prompto denied. The blankets shifted and Ignis could finally see the blue of Prompto’s eyes peaking out at him. “I’m just being dramatic, no different than usual really. I’ll be over it soon, so you really don’t need to put up with me like this.”

“There is nothing to put up with,” Ignis disagreed. “Friends help each other, right? Then let me help you. Its no different than anything else.”

“Right, friends,” Prompto repeated, he covered his face back up and then rolled over. More sniffles followed. “We’re friends, that’s _why_ I can’t tell you what’s wrong.”

“I’m not sure I quite follow,” Ignis responded. This was getting worse by the minute. There had to be someway to de-escalate the situation. “Whatever it is, Noctis, Gladio, and I won’t judge you, you know that right?”

“I mean, theoretically,” Prompto agreed. “But, if I tell you, you’re going to hate me.”

“I can certainly promise that whatever it must be, that I won’t hate you,” Ignis laughed. “I mean, granted a few exclusions, though I am certain it could be said that you aren’t a foreign agent attempt to unseat the power of Lucis.”

“Oh no! You got me!” Prompto laughed. “I guess you’ll have to arrest me then. What would Noctis say?”

“You wouldn’t get to live long enough to find out,” Ignis teased. “I won’t force you to tell me what’s wrong, but know I am concerned.”

“I know you are,” Prompto softly said. “That’s what makes this worse. I wish you didn’t care, you know?

“You know I think you’re the coolest right? I mean, Noctis is the prince and all, but you’re so much more different than everyone else I’ve ever met. You always dress super nice, and talk fancy, and are really good at everything, and I’m not even talking about all the flips you do when crownsguard training. You’re amazing and super mundane tasks too, like when I clean my own toilet, it never looks as nice as whatever it is you do to Noct’s. God that must sound so weird…”

“If you’re tearing yourself up over my cleaning techniques I would be more than happy share my secrets,” Ignis quipped, getting a laugh out of Prompto.

“Nah, I think I’m good. The point is that you’re super amazing, and I’m not, and that’s why I hate everything and will never leave my blanket cocoon. Tell Noct it has been great, and he needs to bring a Chocobo to my funeral.”

“I’m sure I could have that arranged,” Ignis smiled. “As touching as all that is, that doesn’t tell me anything, or,” Wait, is it possible? “I think I know what you are getting at, but…”

Did Prompto...? No, certainly not. The pile of blankets sat up and turned back to him.

“Oh no, don’t say it please,” Prompto begged, his voice watery. “Or actually, just say it and get the humiliation over with.”

“Say…” Ignis started, baffled. “In fear of unwarranted self-flattery, I must request that you be more direct.”

“Fine,” Prompto finally pulled the blankets off from his head, revealing blond hair stuck up in every direction, which would have been comical if it weren’t for Prompto’s red-rimmed, watery eyes, that were lit up surprisingly with anger and determination. “I know that you don’t like me the way I like you, okay? So just say ‘I only like you as friend’ and leave so that I can continue wallowing in my fortress of self-hatred until its all out of my system.”

Ignis wasn’t sure when his jaw dropped, but he eventually caught himself staring with his mouth agape like a fool, and quickly snapped it shut.

Quick! Say something!

“Well that was certainly unexpected,” he found himself saying quite dumbly. His face feels like it must be flushed. “I… Pardon me a moment, I wasn’t quite prepared for this.”

“I know, it must be horrifying for you, that’s why I didn’t want to tell,” Prompto explained. “I hate having crushes, all they ever are is a disease. No one has ever liked me liking them, so, I get it, you can leave, its okay. I’ll get over it.”

“I don’t want to leave!” Ignis said quickly. “And everyone who has treated your feelings that way has been a fool.” He sighed. “I wish I could be cleverer, but I’m so utterly surprised I can’t find my words.” He angled his body towards Prompto slightly. He raised his left hand up and ever so gently brushed his right cheek with the back of his fingers, before turning and cupping his face with his palm. Prompto gasped at the contact and brought up his own hand to clutch at Ignis’s wrist, silently begging for him to continue. “If you would allow me, I would-“

Before he could continue Prompto reached out with his right hand, snaking around to grasp behind his neck, and pulling his face in to kiss him.

It only lasted a few seconds or so, nothing outrageous. Just a closed pair of warm lips pressed against his. But god, did he love every bit of those three or so seconds. Prompto pulled back and opened his eyes, the bright baby blue staring up at him, waiting silently in judgment.

Ignis dove after him without a second thought. He reached for his face with his other free hand and pulled Prompto back to him, devouring him with his mouth. When his lips parted slightly in surprise, Ignis swiped his tongue out, just rolling it over Prompto’s bottom lip. He quickly mirrored the action, following his lead as though it was as simple as a ballroom dance.

This was not how Ignis foresaw the evening going, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Eventually, he did at least have the sense to pull back before things got too steam for their own good, though if the fog over the lenses of his glasses had anything to say, it would be that they’ve already crossed that line.

“Whoa,” Prompto said first, breaking the silence. “I always thought that tongue kissing was going to be super gross. That was way better than I thought it would be.”

“It can be,” Ignis conceded. “It really just depends on the partner.”

“Any chance I can count on you for a repeat performance?” Prompto asked, his faced flushed and his eyes sparkling.

“Of course,” he answered. “For as long as you would have me.”

“Really!?” Prompto asked. “Does that mean we get to be boyfriends now?”

“If it is an arrangement that works for you, I’d be delighted,” Ignis smiled. “Though before we rush into anything, there is something I must ask, just to be sure about something.”

“Anything!” Prompto grinned.

“Was I the cause of this depressive episode?” Ignis asked seriously. “I care for you, I truly do, but I don’t want to start this in a place that won’t be healthy for you down the road.” Prompto frowned and pulled back. He ran a hand over the back of his head, a common nervous tick for him, and smiled sheepishly.

“Well it’s kind of like yes and no?” He started. “So, to start, no, it’s not just you. My head is all kinds of fucked up, and sometimes when I get to wrapped up in something I tend to get like this. You know; withdraw, hide out, cry buckets of tears, and it will pass and business is back to normal.”

“But this time I was a trigger?” Ignis asked.

“Not so much you yourself, but more of I just realized how I felt,” He frowned. “Or Noctis told me I was acting funny and wouldn’t stop talking about it you. He said I was acting like I had a crush and I was like ‘dude no way’, and then when I stopped to think about it I was like ‘holy shit he’s right’ and then I just got so upset because how stupid can you be to not realize when you like someone? And then I started thinking about how perfect you were and I wasn’t… I kinda just wanted to curl in a ball hope I could cope with the knowledge that it would never happen… And then you showed up!”

“Ta da!” Ignis deadpanned. “I think understand what Noctis meant now.”

“What!” Prompto gasped in over the top fake offense. “Is he talking about me behind my back? That is true betrayal, I will never cope.”

“If you choose to leave we can continue in secret,” Ignis teased. “The prince’s advisor and his sworn enemy, the one friend he talked about behind their back for a sentence. The tabloids would eat it up.”

“What would the king say?” Prompto laughed. “But for real, I’m fine, well not perfect, but the problems I do have are ones that have been around a lot longer than the time in which I have known you. I hope you’re okay with that. I’m honestly a hot fucking mess, but I really like you.”

“I understand perfectly,” he responded. He grasped Prompto’s hand in one of his and leaned forward to place a kiss on the top of his knuckles. “I like you too, darling. Your illness doesn’t bother me, despite how you wish to describe it. I wouldn’t want you to be anything other than yourself.”

“Aww, you’re such a sap!” Prompto smiled. “But in other news, do you want to get some food or-“ His stomach growled loudly. “I may or may not have forgotten to eat today.”

“Whatever shall I do with you?” Ignis teased. He’ll have to talk to him about his eating habits later, but now was not the time.

“Give me a kiss and order pizza?” Prompto asked, perking up and leaning forward slightly. Wordlessly Ignis pulled his phone out of his pocket and kissed Prompto on his lips.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, and they are together. I just really like the idea of Prompto's Shitpost sense of humor bouncing off of Ignis' more dry, British sense of humor.


	3. Disordered Eating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is post graduation in the spring. Prompto is 18 and Ignis is 20. I'm basing the culture around the Japanese work life, just because the game came from Japan. So that means the school year starts in April and ends in March, after their birth dates. Also I do believe that Sunday is considered the only true weekend day, considering its the only day school kids have off. People work a lot more over there!

It had all been bliss after that night. Ignis wasn’t sure if Noctis was trying to get them together on purpose, but he felt like it was more than a coincidence when he and Gladio announced their relationship a few days afterwards. Ignis did have some things to say in regard to a King-to-be courting his shield, but given that it meant Gladio was stepping up and intending to follow Noctis a bit more closely (and perhaps persuade him to take things more seriously in ways Ignis couldn’t), he decided to bite his tongue for once.

This arrangement ended up working out more than Ignis thought, and the group became closer together. A few months after Ignis and Prompto began their relationship, the boys had graduated from high school and Prompto began his crownsguard training, which lead to the beginning of Gladio and Prompto’s friendship. Double dates and group hang outs proceeded from there.

Which unfortunately, lead to:

“You might want to ask Iggy to switch up what he’s feeding you,” Gladio teased, poking Prompto in the stomach. “You’re starting to get all pudgy on his cooking.”

“Oh, really?” Prompto laughed, or at least seemed to. “I mean, have you had his cooking? Its irresistible.”

“Nah, he’d rather eat cup noodles,” Noctis sniggered.

“Whatever, Princess,” Gladio rolled his eyes. “At least I can eat vegetables.”

“Speaking of which,” Ignis cut in coolly, “Dinner is served.”

“All right!” Prompto jumped up from his seat. “I can’t wait!”

“I bet you can’t,” Gladio joked. “You keep it up and you’ll never keep up with in training.”

“More for us if you don’t want any,” Prompto stuck his tongue out back.

Despite this, Prompto did not clean his plate that night, and took the smallest portions of anyone, including Noctis. Ignis asked about it, but Prompto said he wasn’t feeling well after they started. That’s all it could have been, right?

 

* * *

 

Something that Ignis loved in his relationship with Prompto was all the romantic dinners they would have together at Ignis’ home. Prompto was self-admitted to not knowing how to make anything other than a basic salad and instant food, so Ignis decided to make it a reoccurring date to have private nights for themselves where they could cook together way from the prying and sarcastic eyes of Noctis and by extension Gladio. They would cook, laugh, perhaps let Prompto have a sip or two of the wine they were using for the sauce, just to see the small flush on his face when the meager amount began to have an effect. They loved the time they spent together, and they loved each other.

Thus, it was alarming when Prompto cancelled for the first time.

“Are you certain darling?” Ignis asked. “Should I bring anything?”

“No, its fine,” Prompto eased. “I think I’ve just got a stomach bug or something, I can’t keep anything down.” Ignis frowned.

“Are you certain that’s all?” Ignis asked. “I know Gladio made some comments and-“

“No!” Prompto screeched. “I mean, I didn’t say anything before, but my stomach was hurting before, I just didn’t want to say anything, in case it was gas or something, you know?”

“My apologizes,” Ignis replied, letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Even if you can’t eat, I could come over still.”

“And let you catch what I have?” Prompto asked. “As if Iggy. If you got sick too, you know it wouldn’t stop you from going in anyway, and then you’ll give it Noctis, who will give it to Gladio while sucking face.”

“You do have a point,” Ignis smiled. “Those two are insufferable when ill. The second they get the sniffles they act as though they are down for the count.”

“And then there’s you, Mr. so-what-I-have-a-fever-I’m-the-advisor-dammit,” Prompto laughed.

“Who told you that!” Ignis gasp, scandalized. Prompto hadn’t been around for that, who told him?

“Noct did, duh,” He giggled. “I wanted an embarrassing story. He said you were running around the citadel running a hundred-degree fever and refused to go home and rest. Apparently, you got mouthy to a council member.”

“Don’t remind me,” Ignis grumbled. He still couldn’t look that man in the face, and it had been six years since that incident. “But I see your point, do call me later when you begin to feel better.”

“Of course,” Ignis could hear Prompto smile through the phone. “Love you, babe!”

“I love you too.”

Xxx

Prompto stayed home sick for three days before returning to crownsguard training. It was subtle, but Ignis could tell that his face was slightly less round, and he seemed to have lost a couple of pounds or so. When Prompto showed up, Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis pulled him aside and set him on a bench.

“Are you certain you should be training?” Ignis asked as Prompto looked slightly annoyed.

“Yeah Blondie,” Gladio joined in. “No one is going to make you train if you’re gonna puke after one hit.”

“I’m fine guys!” Prompto smiled. “I really want to get back to it, you know? Besides, compared to you guys I’m _way_ behind.”

“You’ll catch up,” Noctis responded. “Besides, you’ve got the firearm thing going for you. You’ve got better eyesight then me, Gladio, and Ignis combined, that’s not exactly something you can just train in a person.”

“Yeah, but still,” Prompto pouted. “I’d still like to be able to handle myself hand-to-hand. If not because its practical, then because I want to look cool. I mean Gladio can pick people up like its nothing, and Iggy can back flip like a gymnast.”

“To be fair,” Ignis interjected. “I did practice gymnastics regularly as a child as part of my physical training before being assigned to Noct full time.”

“See, cool!” Prompto whined. “When I was that age I was just sitting at home eating cheeseburgers.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t even involved with me yet,” Noctis said shaking his head. “You really shouldn’t compare yourself to us, its not fair to you.” Prompto averted his eyes and began to tug on one of his many bracelets.

“I guess so…” His voice trailed. “But the point is that I want to train today, and I’m totally fine to do so, I promise! I just want to be the best that I can, is that so terrible?”

“Your dedication is truly outstanding,” Ignis smiled. He extended a hand for Prompto to take, pulling him up to his feet. He gave a chaste kiss to the back of his hand before pulling back. “If you say you’re good then I say we should let him train.”

“Okay,” Gladio agreed. “But the second you don’t feel well you let us know, okay?”

“Will do!”

 

* * *

 

“Aren’t you going to eat more than that?” Noctis asked, eyeing the saltine crackers and apple Prompto brought for his training lunch.

“Nah, I’m good,” Prompto grinned. “I don’t like to eat heavy stuff while working out. I feel lighter when I move this way.”

Ignis hid his frown behind his Ebony can. It had been a week since Prompto rejoined them after his stomach bug, and he couldn’t help but to feel like something was off. Prompto insisted on staying later, continuing to exercise by himself after Ignis and the noodle heads called it quits. ‘I just need to get a little extra,’ he’d say to him. While he did agree strength training to maintain using his firearm and general endurance training would help, he couldn’t help but to feel like there was something more sinister lying underneath the surface.

“Blondie, you’re gonna pass out if that’s all you eat,” Gladio chided. “You’ve got like four more hours at least to go, and you probably plan on staying longer again, right?”

“Its fine,” Ignis cut in. “Prompto is having dinner with me tonight, and I’ve planned a high protein-high vegetable packed meal.”

“Aww babe, you’re the best!” Prompto beamed. “I’m only going to stay one extra hour, okay? I did weight training yesterday, so I’m just going to do some light jogging on the treadmill.”

Ignis hummed in response. It all sounded so reasonable, but still…

“Whatever it is that’s giving you that energy, you’ve gotta sell it to me,” Gladio teased. “His royal shithead over here can barely leave after training without falling asleep on the locker room benches.”

“Hey! I only did that once,” Noctis grumbled. The conversation moved on, and yet Ignis continued to worry.

 

* * *

 

Another night, another make out session post dinner. Prompto’s mouth is minty fresh, as he got it in his head after reading a magazine that using mouthwash before kissing was the way to go. He always snuck off while Ignis cleaned up for this little ritual. Ignis had to admit he did enjoy it, it was like having a dessert mint, but multitudes more erotic.

Ignis was laying across the chaise, his back pressed up against the arm with Prompto on top of him, straddling his waist. The kisses were bliss, but as Ignis let his hands wander, he could feel how Prompto’s ass had gotten smaller, how his hip bones jutted out. As he ran his hands up underneath Prompto’s shirt he could feel his individual ribs, the boniness of his spine.

“I’m scared you’re going to disappear,” Ignis whispered accidentally between kisses. Prompto just grinded his hips down in response and tugged on Ignis’ hair.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he moaned, kissing him back hard, with intent.

That wasn’t what he meant, but for now he would let it go.

 

* * *

 

One month after the stomach bug, and Ignis was beginning to highly doubt if Prompto was sick at all. He had managed to at least lose ten pounds in that time, if not more, and was beginning to resemble a refugee rather than a solider. Ignis knew he didn’t have much to lose to begin with. Prompto was 5’8” and 130 pounds when he first started the crownsguard training, his paper work said it all. He was barely on the edge of what should have been healthy for his weight in the first place, and Ignis blamed that on a high metabolism and probably not having enough funds on his own for food. He knew that Prompto lived in a low-income area, that’s why he always tried to include Prompto in on meals with Noctis, even before the two dated.

Prompto was a beautiful liar, but a liar nonetheless. How long was this going on. Was it just Gladio’s teasing or had this be going on even longer. Prompto enjoyed cooking and eating with Ignis before, what had changed?

“Darling, why don’t you skip the extra training today?” Ignis asked after the training period had ended for the glaives. “My schedule is cleared for the evening, why not turn in? We can pick up some steaks, and perhaps pick up a new movie to watch.”

“That sounds nice,” Prompto smiled, his face tired and hollow. “I was planning on doing some lifting, my arms have been getting kinda shaky during gun training, I think they could use a little more work.”

Ignis bit back a scathing retort on why his arms must be failing him.

“You’ve been doing more than enough this past month,” Ignis countered. “It is Saturday however, and Noctis has dismissed me for tomorrow to spend the day with Gladio. Why not do the same.”

“Well, if you put it that way, sure!” Prompto beamed. “Its not often we can just spend the entire weekend together.”

“Indeed,” Ignis smiled. “Shall we get going then?”

The next few hours were spent carefree, as if there wasn’t a problem in the world. They picked up their ingredients for dinner at the market and swung by the movie shop to pick something out. Prompto found an animated affair about a family talking chocobos, and Ignis couldn’t help but to say yes. They made their way back to Ignis’ apartment, cooked, and ate. But of course, reality reared its ugly head once more.

“I’ll come back in a minute,” Prompto promised. “Just gotta use the bathroom and brush my teeth.”

“Certainly,” Ignis forced a smile as he began to run the sink. “You know where to find me.” Prompto wordlessly turned way and head down the hall. The small half-bath bathroom was one of the furthest away from the kitchen. Prompto said he liked it because he could fart and Ignis wouldn’t have to hear it or smell it. Ignis smiled, and laughed, and explained there was always a can of air freshener in each room. He knew now that it could be used for other purposes.

He waited a full minute and a half before stepping away from the sink and drying his hands. He left the water running, the sound echoing off the sink, and began his descent to that back bathroom.

Halfway there he could hear the retching. He hastened his way to the door and threw it open.

Prompto was kneeled on the ground before the toilet, which was now full of the barely digested remains of what was formally known as their lovely dinner. His head whipped around, his face was flushed, and his eyes stared back wide in terror.

“Iggy!” He yelped. “Its not what you think! I… I uh- I wasn’t feeling well, I know I should have told you that, but you were set on steaks so I thought-“

“Enough!” Ignis snapped. “You’ve been lying! You’ve been lying this whole time, haven’t you?”

“Iggy-“

“Did you ever even have a stomach bug?” Ignis barked.

“Iggy!”

“Or was it just an excuse to-“

“Ignis please!” Prompto sobbed. His mouth quivering and tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. “Please don’t yell at me, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to be mad at me.”

“Prompto,” Ignis responded brokenly. “I’m not mad. I’m terrified. You’ve been shrinking for weeks, I’ve seen it happen. I had suspicions, but I hoped beyond reason that I wasn’t right.” He fixed his glasses and took a step back. “We need to talk about this.”

“I know,” Prompto sighed, wiping his tears. “Can I clean up, in private please?” Ignis nodded wordlessly and turned away. He was halfway down the hall when heard the flush and the copious sound of the air freshener being sprayed.

He turned off the sink water and sat on the couch. Two minutes later Prompto appeared in the opening where the hall met the living room. His body was ramrod stiff, and his gaze was averted.

“Prompto, would you please come sit with me,” Ignis requested softly. “We have much to discuss.”

“You want to break up, right?” Prompto whimpered.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t you though?” Prompto insisted. “I’ve always been such a downer. Between the anxiety, and the depressive meltdowns, and then this shit. Why would you want me around? You’ve got to be sick of dealing with me by this point…”

“Is that what you want?” Ignis shot back. “Do you want me to break up with you?”

“Of course not!” Prompto sobbed. He grasped at the entry frame, but slowly slunk down to the ground anyways, causing Ignis to jump out of his seat. “But you should, you don’t deserve a fucking mess like me. I’m not good enough for you, can’t you see that?”

“I can’t see what isn’t there,” Ignis chided as he crossed the room. He kneeled before Prompto, taking his face into his hands to wipe the tears. “All I can see is how beautiful you are, even when you are hurting so desperately.” Ignis felt his own lips begin to quiver and his eyes grow moist. “It hurts me too, to have you like this. All I’ve ever seen was perfection, and the fact that I let this happen-“

“Iggy no,” Prompto laughed, the sound garbled by his tears. “This wasn’t you, I know you know that.”

“I know,” Ignis nodded. He rearranged himself the sit fully on the ground and patted his thigh. Prompto crumpled at the signal, falling forward to lay his head there as he curled up on his side. Ignis rested his hand in his hair and began to mindlessly stroke it. “This has happened before, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Prompto spoke, his voice exhausted. “I never told anyone this, but you know that Noctis and I were classmates for one year, back in 5th grade? Well, for a long time he didn’t even know. He didn’t even recognize me when I finally spoke to him in high school. But to be fair, most people couldn’t, because the first time he met me I was 155 pounds, a total fatty, you know?

“Its kind of a long story, but I decided that if I was going to be his friend, I was going to have to change so I did. But, uh, I guess I didn’t really know how. I ate fast food all the time because I didn’t know how to cook, and I didn’t have anyone at home. So, I just bought a bunch of stuff for salads, and ate only that, and like once a day too. Did a lot of running too. It totally fucking sucked, like I was so hungry all the time, but once I started, I couldn’t stop. I could only think, ‘you don’t want to go back right?’ or ‘you’re so disgusting, you don’t deserve to eat’.  But eventually with all the hard work it paid off, and then I just had to maintain, which was even harder.”

“I always did notice a lack of food in your home,” Ignis acknowledged. “That was a choice, not an accident.”

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed. “I didn’t really like eating all that much after that, it made me too stressed out. But then I met you and things changed.”

“What did?” Ignis asked, his eyebrows raising in curiosity.

“Well, for one thing you were really hot,” Prompto giggled. “And I wanted to impress you, so I thought you would think I was cool if I ate everything you made while Noctis complained. I mean, if I ate my vegetables, which I totally love so it’s not like it’s hard, then maybe you would like me. That and your cooking was the most delicious I’ve ever had in my entire life. I wish I was kidding, but seriously your food is like the stuff that’d be in the restaurants I could never afford.”

“Oh, you do love to flatter me,” Ignis teased. “But to be serious, I did appreciate having someone actually clean their plate for once. I guess you could say the plan worked.”

“You know it!” Prompto turned his head slightly upwards so he could wink at Ignis. “But for real your food did help. And then after that we started dating, and like magic I kind of forgot.” He turned and pressed his face against Ignis’ thigh and reached a hand out to clutch at Ignis’s shirt. “It makes me feel so stuck up, but when you started dating me, I just felt so... pretty! Like you’re so amazing, to think that you actually liked me, it made me feel so good about myself, that I didn’t even care anymore.”

“Its not stuck up to enjoy how you look,” Ignis explained. “You’re allowed to confident. But regardless, I think I know what happened. It was that day, wasn’t it? The one where Gladio picked on you and accused you of getting ‘fat’ off my cooking.”

“That wasn’t the first time, actually…”

“WHAT?” Ignis snapped.

“Whoa, chill,” Prompto squeaked. “I mean, he was teasing me about my weight before, saying that I was getting chubby and stuff, but I didn’t really pay it any mind until that day. When he said it in front of you, I was scared you were going to notice and think I was ugly. Please don’t yell at Gladio, that’s just how he is.”

“I think he deserves a speaking too, if you ask me,” Ignis growled. “What is that expression, ah yes, ‘that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about, you prick’.” This somehow got a giggle out Prompto.

“I know,” Prompto replied. “But still, I don’t want him to think its his fault. I mean, he kinda triggered a relapse, but Its not like he caused it.”

“If that is what you wish, then I promise to not yell at him,” Ignis said as calmly as possible.

“Thanks,” Prompto smiled, releasing his grip on Ignis’ shirt. The pair sat quietly.

“What do you want to do now?” Ignis asked him. Prompto sat up and looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked back.

“Now that we’ve discussed it, it must be said that you have become underweight in this debacle,” Ignis stated firmly. “So now I must know; do you intend to keep up this weight, or do you want to go back? I don’t want to get emotional, but I must say I’m frightened. I’ve been scared for you for so long now.”

“Yeah, I may have over done it, huh?” Prompto laughed nervously. “I don’t know, though, honestly. Part of me wants it to be over, but another part of me is still scared. Scared that I’ll get fat and you’ll leave me, that I won’t be pretty enough for you anymore.”

“That can’t be further from the truth,” Ignis denied. He leaned forward and kissed Prompto, soft and slow. Pulling back, he said, “I’ll always find you beautiful, not because of your weight, but because you’re you.” He reached out and grabbed Prompto’s hand, the one that began to fiddle with his bracelets, squeezing it tightly. “I want for you to be healthy, healthy and happy. So, I do beg of you, to please work with me to help get you back to where you were. There is a healthy and safe way to maintain a positive weight, and I can show you, if you let me.”

“I’d want nothing more,” Prompto grinned, his mouth quivering again as his eyes welled up in tears, though they seemed to be of the happy kind this time. “Thank you Ignis. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“The feeling I can say, is very mutual.”'

 

* * *

 

True to form, Ignis did, in fact, not yell at Gladio. He did, however, bitch slap him so hard he landed flat on the training mat, and then turned away without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio finally arrives in story, and ends up fucking up terribly. They'll talk it out later, probably. I tired to base this off of the brotherhood episode about Prompto's backstory, which always hit a little close to home. Just saying as a fat kid desperate to try and lose weight (I was never successful like him sadly), there was no way that he did it healthy.


	4. Self-Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is still 18, and Ignis is still 20, the time line is probably around late spring to early summer. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit more sexually focused, in discussion to Prompto and Ignis' relationship. There are no explicit scenes, just conversation and referenced acts. 
> 
> A light trigger warning, there are a couple passing references to sexual assault, but these are not actual events that occur in the story, just fleeing thoughts.

To say that Prompto and Ignis were closer than ever was an understatement. A lot of things happened after their heart-to-heart on the floor of Ignis’ apartment, and in a short period of time as well. Ignis knew that talking about things once wasn’t a magical cure for all problems, something that he understood all too well personally. Prompto resisted at first but did eventually agree to see a therapist for his mental health and general being. Gladio and Noctis were shocked at first, and Gladio had accepted the role he had played, but not after some resisting (‘I was only teasing the kid, how the fuck was I supposed to know?’).

The biggest change however, was the suggestion by Prompto’s therapist to leave his parent’s house and live with someone who can keep an eye him, for his own safety.

“You don’t think its… too soon?” Prompto asked sheepishly. “I mean, its just a suggestion, I don’t _have_ to.”

“Where else would you go?” Ignis asked. “Noctis is your best friend, but given his status, not even I could get you the clearance.”

“And I don’t want to stay with Gladio,” Prompto gritted out. “I know we talked it out, but…”

“Too soon?”

“Yeah,” Prompto sighed. “I’m just nervous. I hate that you’re the only person I can ask. You’re my boyfriend and I love you, but-“

“I would be happy to have you,” Ignis interjected. “Regardless of our relationship status, I would take you in. That said, my apartment does have a spare room, if you don’t feel comfortable sharing mine.”

“I am!” Prompto chirped. “I mean… Uh… If you want… I’d be okay with it… but not if you don’t want me to. It is your place after all and I’m already intruding as it is-“

“You’re not and you know it,” Ignis smiled. “We’ve shared the room before, haven’t we, what’s the difference?”

 

* * *

 

Prompto gathered the few personal items he had and moved into Ignis’ apartment that weekend. His items were moved into Ignis’ room.

 

* * *

 

It turns out there was a huge difference between staying a night, and staying indefinitely, for both better and worse.

There was plenty of things Ignis did enjoy; cooking and eating together both morning and evening, kisses at sunrise and in the dead of night, the warmth of another to remind him he was loved, and a glimpse into a possible future, should Prompto decided to keep him for that long. That being said though, it wasn’t perfect, or rather, not as smooth as he would have hoped. Though given the circumstances, that was to be expected.

As Prompto’s frame began to fill back up, restoring him to the beauty before his untimely crash, the more… attentive he became. Make outs were deeper, hands grasped fervently, and physically reactions were had. However, for just as hot as Prompto would burn, he would suddenly become cold if they moved too far. Which was fine, of course, one was not owed things but…

He was just so bloody horny and confused! Not the best combination when an erection is on the line.

However, it didn’t seem the be sex excluded. Prompto didn’t want to be seen at all. He always changed inside the walk-in closet, and the door was always locked when he showered, entering and leaving clothed. He also always wore the bracelets, every single one of them, to bed. Never taking them off, unless it was behind a locked door. To say he was concerned was obvious.

“Oh, no its nothing like that!” Prompto waved his hand dismissively, as Ignis asked about the behavior. “I’m just… shy. No one’s ever seen me like that you know, not anyone like you anyways. The locker room doesn’t count, and I hide there too anyways…”

“I understand,” Ignis nodded. “Don’t worry, love, it changes nothing.”

“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto smiled, and kissed him, and they left together for the citadel.

 

* * *

 

The touches became more heated, and the chill of sudden rejection bit harder each time.

 

* * *

 

“What… what do you mean, you and Iggy haven’t?” Noctis slurred. “Gladio and I jumped on that shit first thing.”

“Did you really?” Prompto giggled. “Did you really jump on him?”

“Like a fucking monkey,” Gladio laughed, taking a sip of his whiskey. Ignis sighed.

Yes, he was painfully aware he was aiding and abetting in the act of allowing His Royal Highness to get drunk under the legal age limit. But to be fair, it didn’t really seem as though most people gave a single fuck. Ignis smirked and took a sip of his own drink, a glass of chardonnay. These drinking parties always occurred Noctis’ apartment, where they would not be disturbed. This did mean however that if he was to abide, he needed to drink something less volatile than hard liquor if he and Prompto were to get home safely.

“I for one am glad he is not a jumper,” Ignis joined in. “Gladio may be able to sustain the weight of another person, but I however, find that falling down and cracking an arse would be a terrible mood killer.”

“Aww,” Prompto laughed. “If you cracked it I would kiss it better.”

“We’ve that too,” Noctis added.

“Dude!” Prompto’s eyes widened.

“Regis will have my head,” Ignis moaned.

“Not if my dad gets mine first,” Gladio joined in.

“Which one?” Prompto gasped.

“He can have the one above the shoulders,” Noctis smirked. “The one below the belt is mine.”

“As if Princess!” Gladio snorted. “I know you like it when I sweet talk you.” Noctis downed the rest of his glass wordlessly and poured himself another round of Duscae Comfort.

“But for real, you and specs though,” Noctis started. “I mean… aren’t you two living together now… Why you not fucking?”

“Noctis…” Ignis growled, sober enough to shoot a glare sharper than the daggers in the armiger. Prompto just hiccupped and shrugged his shoulders.

“You know… Stuff and things,” Prompto dismissed. “Reasons.”

“Stuff and things are dildos and lube,” Noctis egged on. “Are you like… asexual or something? You can just say it if you are, no one is gonna judge your or anything. I’ll just send a prayer to the Six on behalf of Iggy’s dick. He’s a big boy though, and probably owns a swanky fleshlight anyway.”

“As if I would have one of those absurd things,” Ignis snorted. He took a drink. “I know I enjoy cleaning, but those… How do you really clean them? Are they ever truly clean again? Its better to spend the time and effort not fooling with it at all.”

He might be drunker than he thought. Whoops.

“Oh shit, Ignis showed an emotion,” Gladio laughed uproariously. “Who knew boners would do the trick.”

“Boners do all the tricks,” Noctis waggled his eyebrows, or at least he would if his coordination was better.

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Ignis stood, finished his glass of wine, and set it down on the table.

“But, but, but Iggy,” Prompto half whispered, half giggled. “We can’t. You’re drunk, I’m drunker. We’re gonna get in trouble.”

“Alas,” Ignis grinned. “That’s what taxis are for.”

 

* * *

 

Prompto wasn’t able to keep his hands to himself the entire ride back. Ignis paid the driver twice, once for the fare, and the second as silent beg for forgiveness.

 

* * *

 

“I wanna fuck you so bad,” Prompto slurred, the alcohol seeping in even more over the course of his digestion. “But I can’t.” Ignis should really say something.

“I know, me too.”

No! Not that!

“You’re not mad at me righ?” Prompto whimpered, rolling over. “I’ll suck your dick right now, I’ve wanted to for ages. I bet it so big and pretty.”

“Darling… pleaz,” Ignis said, attempting to sound like one of those old meme things that Prompto and Noctis were so fond of. “We’ll have this conversation later. Promise?”

“Promnis?” Prompto’s faced scrunched up in confusion.

“No, promise,” Ignis corrected.

“Oh, gotcha,” Prompto rolled over. “’Kay, its sleepy time now, bai.”

His breathing quickly evened out and sure enough, Prompto was out like a light.

Ignis decided it was time for him to do the same.

 

* * *

 

“How much do you remember from last night?” Ignis asked while cracking eggs into a bowl.

“Nothing much really,” Prompto replied dismissively. Ignis began to whisk the eggs.

They both knew he was lying.

 

* * *

 

“What if I told you something,” Prompto said out of nowhere during a car ride to the citadel. “What if I told you something so awful about me, something that couldn’t be fixed? Would you still love me?”

“You know I would, darling,” Ignis answered. “You needn’t ask.”

The rest of the car ride was silent.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks passed without consequence, as though the dark secret that was hovering above them disappeared, allowing the sun shine to pass through. They still haven’t gotten any farther than kissing and heavy touches, but Prompto didn’t panic the same way he did before, and Ignis decided to just let him enjoy the new confidence without bringing up the sudden change in behavior.

He still hadn’t seen him naked.

Again, he knew he wasn’t entitled to seeing him in such a state, but at the same time, he was still concerned that it had something to do with his weight. Since the incident, Prompto had finally reached his original weight, and then some, with consistent training and a proper diet allowing him to gain a pound or two in muscle. However, it didn’t seem like that was it. Prompto, if anything, was ecstatic in regard to this development. Now that he was trying to lose weight, he was flourishing as his body developed.

If it wasn’t due to his weight, what could it be?

He alluded to something that couldn’t be fixed. He hadn’t… Ignis sincerely hoped that on top of everything else, that Prompto hadn’t be unfortunate enough to have someone prey upon him. The thought was too horrifying to ponder, and he banished it just as quickly as it popped in his head.

He wanted to respect Prompto’s privacy, but Ignis didn’t know how much longer he could last, burning with this dark curiosity.

 

* * *

 

A breakthrough was finally made one afternoon.

Ignis went to the Marshall’s office to inquire about progressing Prompto’s training when he began to hear snippets of a conversation.

“-know what to do,” He heard Prompto whimper.

“I can’t truly advise one way or another,” Cor responded thoughtfully. “Though I feel if there was anyone you could trust with this secret, it would be Ignis.”

He felt all his breath leave his body.

“Marshall!” Ignis said a bit more loudly than he should have, announcing himself as he entered the office. “I- oh, Prompto! Wonderful, I was just about to ask about you.”

“Iggy hey!” Prompto grinned, his posture immediately loosening up.

“Ah yes,” Cor responded, nodding his head to Ignis. “Yes, it seems Prompto decided to take the initiative and contact me first.” He smiled, strangely sincerely. “You were going to ask about switching up his gun training from stationary to moving targets, yes?”

“Correct,” Ignis nodded back. “I do believe he’s developed the stamina for it and has already established his dedication to the crownsguard. That and he won’t stop whining about how boring it is to constantly shoot nothing but bullseyes on paper targets.”

“I don’t whine!” Prompto mock gasped. “I complain elegantly.”

“Well good news Scientia, Prompto has already presented me with the request, and I approved it. He should be good to go starting tomorrow, allowing time for the paperwork to go through.”

“Thank you, Marshall,” Ignis smiled, before taking a step back. “Also, I do apologize if I was interrupting anything earlier.”

“Oh no, you’re fine Iggy,” Prompto dismissed, waving a hand defensively. “Just talking glaive stuff, nothing major.”

“Of course, I’ll be taking my leave now then,” Ignis nodded to Marshall, who nodded back. “I’ll see you tonight, love.”

“Bye Iggy!” He winked a blew a kiss.

How Prompto got away with acting like that in front of Cor would always be a mystery to him.

 

* * *

 

That night, after dinner, the usual ritual began. Ignis began to clean up, and Prompto left to brush his teeth. Even though the behavior started as a means to cover up purging, it ended up being something Prompto genuinely enjoyed doing, and Ignis wasn’t about to stop that. The routine broke however when Ignis finished cleaning before Prompto came back from the bathroom.

Historically that was never a good sign.

“Prompto?” Ignis called out as he stepped down the hall. “Are you all right?”

“Yup!” he quickly answered. “Well, I’m not great. But you know what I mean.”

“I’m not sure I do,” Ignis answered honestly. “You’re not-“

“I didn’t throw up,” Prompto retorted haughtily. “Its… I’ll explain in a minute, okay? Can you wait for me in the bedroom or something?”

Oh.

“Yes, of course,” Ignis felt his face flush. No, stop it, do not jump to conclusions. Ignis crossed the hall and entered his bedroom, taking a seat at the foot. Best to appear as neutral as possible, he gathered. After waiting a couple of minutes Prompto’s head poked through the door.

“Can you close your eyes?” He requested. “I’ll let you know when to open.”

“All right,” Ignis closed his eyes. He could hear the door open, and Prompto softly walk in, his bare feet padding against the floor. Eventually the footsteps grew closer until they stopped in front of him.

“Now open your hands and put them together,” Prompto asked, his voice hitching. Ignis did as he told without a word, eyes firmly shut.

He felt something round and soft fall in his hand, then another, but that one had some metal. Six more fell and Ignis realized that these were his bracelets. After that a heavy, rod like item fell, with a long cord hanging off.

“Okay, you can open now,” Prompto said, his voice soft. Ignis opened his eyes and looked down at the items he was now holding. Sure enough, it was all of his bracelets, his fingerless gloves, and… A curling iron?

That couldn’t be good.

Ignis looked up at Prompto who was stand anxiously. For the first time Ignis could see the soft creamy skin of Prompto’s wrists. His bare left hand was clutched in a white knuckled grip.

“Some moments are all or nothing,” Prompto began. “This is mine. I need to you know that I’m absolutely fucking terrified. Of what I’m going to tell you, of what you might do to me afterwards-“

“Prompto!” Ignis gasped out, shocked.

“I lied about everything!” Prompto cried, his voice cracking and his breath coming in heaves. “If you hate me, okay. And if you feel the need to... Um… Hit me, or something, because of it. You can do that too. And I’ll leave, and you’ll never have to see me again. I’ll leave the crownsguard and will never come back.”

“You’re scaring me, Darling,” Ignis balked. “Please, whatever it is-“

“I’m a Niff!” Prompto cried. He sank to knees and held his face low so that Ignis couldn’t see him crying. Ignis wanted to say something, but the words just wouldn’t come out. “I’m a dirty, disgusting Niff, and its even worse than that.” He removed his left hand from his right wrist and raised it up so that Ignis could see.

“I’m a dirty Niff that isn’t even-” his voice broke. “I’m… I’m not _human_.”

Time felt like it slowed down. Ignis took Prompto’s hand and raised it up to inspect it, his heart breaking to the soundtrack of Prompto’s sobs. It was a barcode, printed stark in a harsh black ink that stood out stark compared to Prompto’s pale skin. It had been a long time since Ignis had seen a barcode like this, and he knew where he saw it to. Whenever new information came in regard to Niflheim, the would have briefs over it. The barcode was just like ones that were spot on the mysterious Magitek Troopers.

“I must admit, I am horrified,” Ignis spoke. “But not of you, darling, never of you. I can’t imagine how hard this secret must have been to keep. My feelings for you are, rest assured, firmly unchanged.” He kissed the barcode and gave his hand a tug. “Sit with me?”

Prompto sniffled, but got up from his spot on the floor, and to the left of Ignis.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Prompto said, as he nestled in close to Ignis’ side.

“The feeling is mutual,” Ignis said back. “I’m glad you told me. I was really worried about you.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Prompto apologized sheepishly. “Can you blame me for being scared though?”

“Of course not,” Ignis said, giving a curt laugh. “Have you always known?”

“Actually, no,” Prompto chirped, perking up a bit. “I always hand the mark, and for as long as I could remember, I was always told by my foster parents to keep it covered up no matter. Once I was old enough to understand, I was too scared to ask what it meant. Being branded like this couldn’t have any good reasons.” He sighed and pulled his hand back to look at it. “I only found out after I became friend with Noctis. I guess he started talking about me at training after school, and eventually Cor showed up. Turns out he’s the one who took me, said he found me at a facility. I was the only child there so during a reconnaissance mission he took me and brought me back here. Got all the official paperwork and stuff and arranged a home for me. He never expected me to become friends with the Prince, so I guess he didn’t think I would ever need to know. He told me everything that night.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis apologized. He took back his hand and held it gently, like a delicate treasure. “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Prompto sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever be okay with it. Niffs are hated here, and I grew up hating them too. And to know I’m some test-tube freak they cooked up… Its awful, _I’m_ awful.”

“You aren’t awful!” Ignis cut in. “You’re perfect, barcode or not.” He kissed it again.

“You don’t have to say that,” Prompto responded glumly.

“I don’t have to,” Ignis agreed. “But I want to. I want to say it until you believe it to, and I’m prepared to do so.”

“You’re gonna run out of breath,” Prompto laughed.

“Then you better believe me.”

Silence fell between the two, and Ignis found himself staring at barcode again. He eventually noticed something odd. Skin was raised in in parts where the mark was, a network of lines crisscrossing towards the edges, while the center was very splotchy and uneven.

“Has someone tried to remove it?” Ignis asked. “What happened?”

“Oh, yeah,” Prompto answered. “Yeah, after Cor told me what I was, I tried to get rid of it, a lot.” He rolled its eyes. “It’s a stupid magic mark. Every time I tried do cover it up or get rid of it. It just came back. I gave up trying to cut it out after the fifth try or so. Let me tell, trying to carve yourself up like a pumpkin fucking suuuuucks!”

“You haven’t done that anywhere else have you?” Ignis asked sharply. “I’ve only ever seen you full clothed, are you hiding-“

“Oh! No way dude!” Prompto grinned. “I’ve only ever done it to my mark. Oh, and that’s what the curling iron for.” Ignis turned and picked it up from where he had placed it down the bed. His eyes widened in recognition.

“No, you didn’t-“

“I did.” Prompto shrugged. “Same result. That’s actually why I’m telling you now.”

“Because you wanted to, right?” Ignis guessed. Prompto nodded, his mouth beginning to quiver.

“I really wanted to try again, I thought that maybe if I wanted it bad enough, it would finally go away, and I can be with you,” Prompto explained. “But I didn’t want you to see me doing that. I knew if I got caught you would be upset.”

“Absolutely!”

“See, okay,” Prompto took a breath. “I didn’t want to run from you anymore. I wanted you to see me, _all_ of me, and I was sick of that barcode holding me back. I was scared to tell you, and I’m still scared that you’re lying and I’m going to be arrested in my sleep, but if there was one thing I’ve learned so far in therapy, its that I need to trust the ones I love.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Ignis said before kissing him. Prompto smiled back in the kiss, and two became lost in each other, the mark forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Prompto still wore the bracelets and gloves afterwards, and life moved on as usual. Ignis expected as much, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was a dangerous secret, something most people wouldn’t understand. But Prompto didn’t run away anymore.

The next time Ignis saw his bare wrist, it was when Prompto had nothing covering him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a little different. I decided that instead of having Prompto get caught in the act of something terrible, that instead he come to Ignis before it happened, as a show of healing and trust.
> 
> What do you guys think? After I finish the next/last chapter I might post some more one shots in this universe. Who doesn't love some first-time smut, or Gladio getting smacked around? 
> 
> Stay tuned for part five, where we see Ignis in his moment of weakness.


	5. Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the end! I hope you've enjoyed the ride!

Prompto never thought much about Ignis’ cleaning hobby. It was just part of his advising job, right? If you looked back at it, he was kind of like a live-in babysitter for a while, cooking vegetables, cleaning up the mess, making sure Noctis did his homework instead of playing video games all day. And cleaning is satisfying anyways. Taking dirty porcelain and turning it pearly white again. Unf.

Maybe Ignis did tend to clean a bit more when he was stressed out, but maybe it was like his nervous habit with the bracelets. Some people just need something to fidget with.

Prompto was so grateful for Ignis. His life was always kind of a mess. Foster parents that didn’t love him, a brain that was always on the verge of panic, a body so disgusting that he had to starve just to feel normal. And then he found out all that shit about the fact he was Niff, and some kind of weird science experiment at that. Prompto was always afraid of this barcode, but he just assumed he might have been  a part of child trafficking and just had the good graces to block it out somehow. He still can’t decide which is worse.

Ignis had done so much for him over the time they’ve known each other, and he always wished there was something he could do for him for once. But Ignis wasn’t that type. He was calm, and collected, and he could take care of himself. He didn’t’ need Prompto’s help.

Right?

 

* * *

 

“What the actual fuck!” Noctis screamed, kicking a bookshelf. “I’m not fucking doing it!”

“Noct, please, we can figure this out,” Gladio begged, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

“Noctis, this is your duty,” Ignis said firmly. “As unfortunate as this is, you should’ve known this could have happened.”

Prompto watched in horror, hands clasped over his mouth. The news broke this morning, Noctis was being promised to Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae. A political marriage. Prompto didn’t know the exact details on why this was needed, only that when Ignis found out he had texted him to meet him at Noctis’ apartment.

“Easy for you to say,” Noctis snarled. “You get to keep your boy toy.”

“Noct-“ Prompto whined.

“Fuck off, Prompto!” Noctis snarled. Prompto nodded. He shouldn’t have said anything.

“Now that was uncalled for,” Ignis snapped.

“No, this stupid marriage is uncalled for,” Noctis snapped back. “Are you really okay with Gladio?”

“You know I’m not!” Gladio argued. “But we both knew that an heir needed to come from somewhere, and neither of us are equipped to pop one out.”

“So fucking what?” Noctis screamed. His hands worked his way into his hair and began to tug on the lock. “Six, why do I have to do this fucking bullshit. His royal fucking majesty got to marry for love. Why don’t I have the same right?”

“Its not the same,” Ignis tried to reason. “We are at peace, but it is a fragile one. Think of the good this will do.”

“Like what?” Noctis asked, turning his nose up.

“Don’t be a brat,” Gladio growled under is breath.

“Well for starters,” Ignis began. “The idea of blending the houses will foster long term civility between the countries. Even more, know that you are marrying a foreign woman may validate the immigrants who live here, who are-“

“Why should I give a fuck about that?” Noctis cut him off. “Marrying Luna isn’t going to make people like Niffs more, that’s their own problem. If they don’t like it, then they should leave.”

Prompto felt his body grow cold at the statement.

Does Noctis not really care? Would he hate him if he found out?

“I understand you do not like this arrangement anymore than the rest of us,” Ignis started. “But you cannot imagine how disappointed I am in you right now. I thought you were more than just a callous, selfish brat, but I see I must have been mistaken.”

Ignis glared, Gladio let out a low whistle, Prompto held a breath, and Noctis tensed up so much, that they could almost feel the pressure of it descend upon them.

“Well, if that’s the way you feel, then you can just fucking leave!” Noctis screamed. “I never wanted all this shit, much less you fucking babysitting me my entire life. You’re fired! Find someone else to nag on!”

“Uh, Noct, can you actually do that?” Prompto laughed nervously.

“Does it look like I care?” Noctis asked, turning away. “I’m going to take a nap, and hope that when I wake up, all this bullshit will just be another fucking nightmare.” He glanced back over his shoulder, one eye staring icily at Ignis. “I thought I dismissed you Scientia.”

Noctis slammed his door behind him, and everyone collectively let go of the breath they were holding. Gladio sighed and sat down in a chair, and Prompto tried to will the blood flow back into his limbs. But Ignis, he was just staring that, eyes glazed over.

“Iggy!” Prompto whispered cried, dashing to him. “Shit, that was a mess. Are you okay?”

“Of course I am,” he whispered back, though it wasn’t very convincing. “I just-“

“This might not be the best place to do this,” Gladio whispered back, joining the conversation. “This is going to blow over, I know it is, but right now Noctis really doesn’t want you here. We’ll try to fix this, right Prompto?”

“We?” Prompto squeaked. “But he told Ignis to go, so shouldn’t I-“

“No, darling he’s right,” Ignis forced. “You’re Noctis’ best friend, if anyone can make him smile, it would be you. Until then, it is best that I make myself scarce.”

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked. “What he said… what you said… That couldn’t have been easy.”

“Its all apart of the job,” Ignis said. He kissed Prompto on the cheek and took a step back. “Let me know how it goes later, okay?”

“Okay,” Prompto nodded. He watched as Ignis left, but before the door closed, he ran over, and stuck his head out. “Ignis wait!”

“What is it?” he asked, turning around from where he stood in the hallway.

“I just wanted to say,” Prompto bit his lip. “I know its not the same, but I appreciate your support and guidance, and I want you to know that its everything to me, okay?”

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis smiled, his mouth softer around the corner than it had been in the other room. He then turned away and continued walking.

Well, that couldn’t be good!

 

* * *

 

Noctis didn’t leave his room that night. More like he couldn’t leave his room. He texted Gladio that it was okay for them to come in and found him curled up in his comforter crying. As mad as Prompto was at for what he said to Ignis, he remember that Noctis felt just as hurt and betrayed. It couldn’t have been easy to hear the closest people to him shut him down the way he did with the marriage. He must have felt so invalidated.

Gladio ordered a pizza and the three talked it out over the evening. Well, Gladio and Noctis talking it out, with Prompto nodding and adding jokes every once and a while. Nuggets of wisdom too, perhaps, if he were to say so himself.

“It not like Gladio is going to go away, he’s your shield,” Prompto shrugged. “And who knows? Maybe Luna has sidepiece too?”

“You think?” Noctis snorted. “Its been so long since I’ve seen her, what would her type even be?”

“Who knows?” Gladio joined in. “If you think about it, if she’s gay too, doesn’t that make this the perfect arrangement?” Noctis hummed thoughtfully.

“I’ll ask her about it next time I see Umbra, he’s probably on the way now considering,” Noctis agreed.

“See, crisis averted,” Prompto clapped his hands. “You marry the beard, and the baby gets two daddies.”

“Well, we’ll see about that,” Gladio stood up quickly. “Oh, Pizza’s gone, I should throw this away.” He quickly ducked out the room.

“What got into him?” Prompto asked, grinning ear to ear. He turned back to Noctis, who was giving him a suddenly serious stare.

Oh shit, what did he do now?

“Prom, I’m sorry about what I said earlier,” Noctis began. “After that comment I made about the Niff’s. I mean, given the way you reacted and then Ignis got all defensive-“

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Prompto said quickly. Noctis quirked an eyebrow unimpressed.

“I just mean… If you are one, I don’t care. But I do care if I hurt your feelings, so I’m sorry.” Noctis paused. “Can you tell Iggy sorry for me too. It might be better to hear it from you first. Tell him to call me?”

“Yeah, of course,” Prompto pulled out his cell phone. “I should probably get going. See you around then?”

“Yeah.” Noctis nodded. Prompto pat his shoulder and got up to leave.

He called Ignis before heading out, but it went straight to voicemail.

Prompto jogged all the way back to the apartment, not stopping once.

 

* * *

 

When Prompto opened the door to the apartment, he was hit with a strong, strange odor. After stepping inside he realized what it was; bleach.

“Iggy?” He called out, closing the door behind him. No response. Prompto looked around, Ignis was nowhere to be seen. He furrowed his eyebrows. Something was… off.

The living room looked like something in a magazine: hollow and un lived in. The gaming magazines, balled up receipts, and various trinkets were gone, leaving a shiny polished surface. All of the books on the shelves have been rearranged, not that Prompto knew if they had any order now or before. All of Prompto’s various shoes were gone, and the throw blanket was meticulously placed, as though it was iron down to have those sharp creases while displayed. There wasn’t a speck of dust to be seen on any surface.

Moving into the kitchen the smell of bleach got even stronger. The whole place was sparkling, right down to the grout on the splash-back tile. The dishwasher was empty, the spice bottles were rearranged by size, and the sink was scrubbed down. A quick glance to the cupboards showed that all of the plates and cups were reorganized, and he peaked into the fridge to find that rearranged as well, with all of the leftovers cleaned out, and the freezer defrosted. When he looked under the sink, even that cabinet was reorganized, and cleaned, with the pipes sparkling in the light.

“Talk about stress cleaning,” Prompto frowned, closing the cabinet.

He left the kitchen and headed down the hall, the door to their bedroom was open. He pushed it open quietly and looked in silence.

On the floor he saw Ignis sitting in a pile of Prompto’s clothes. It almost gave him a heart attack-was Ignis getting rid of his stuff?-only to realize that he was actually just folding them. He watched as Ignis folded a T-Shirt carefully, pushing down to form creases. He would look at it for a moment before shaking his head and unfolding it. He did this again, and again, and again, and on the fifth time he seemed satisfied and set is aside, placing it on a pile with four other perfectly folded shirts. He picked up another one, folding it like he did before, and then unfolding it to refold it again.

It was so odd to watch. And by odd he meant fucking scary. It wasn’t like Ignis to take so long to complete a task. The shirt looked great the first time, why is he doing it so many times. Why is he even folding Prompto’s clothes at all? Prompto did his own laundry. Was it not good enough? Prompto watched for another moment, finally noticing that something was off about his posture. He was too stiff, too rigid, he moved like a robot, his eyes seemed unfocused, and the skin of his hands was bright red.

Prompto had enough.

“Hey,” he said announcing himself. Ignis nearly jumped out of his skin. “Everything okay? Shit, did I leave a mess, my bad!”

“Prompto! Darling, when did you get here?” he asked, looking away from the shirt. “Oh, no. I just thought to do the laundry, nothing to worry about.”

“But my clothes were clean,” Prompto frowned. He walked over to the scattered clothes and kneeled down to sit on the floor with Ignis. “I did the them other day. But since you washed them I can help-“

“NO!” Ignis snapped, scaring Prompto into pulling his hand back from where he reached out to grab a shirt. “No, I mean, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell like that. I… I just…”

“Is this about what Noctis said?” Prompto asked. “I love you Iggy, but this isn’t normal, whatever this is.” He reached out to the take the shirt Ignis was holding before he took it apart to refold it. He set it aside, and the took Ignis’ hands in his. He could feel how rough they were as he ran his thumbs over them. “Please talk to me, what’s going on?” Ignis sighed, and after a moment gave him a smile.

“I do suppose it does make sense that after all I’ve helped you with, you’d eventually find out about my own dirty secret,” He started. “I’ll avoid beating around the bush and just say it. When I was twelve, I was diagnosed with Obsessive-Compulsive disorder.”

“OCD?” Prompto asked. “I knew you liked to clean, but I never would have thought that-“

“There’s so much more to it than that,” Ignis explained. “Although it was definitely a big part.” He sighed, and looked away, ashamed. “Everyone thought that I just enjoyed cleaning, and redoing everything until it was perfect. Except I didn’t enjoy it, I didn’t like being a perfectionist. I just couldn’t _not_ keep doing thing over and over again. If it wasn’t perfect, then what would happen? Would a typo ruin a record, would a missed spot give Noctis E-Coli? If it wasn’t perfect, then something was wrong.”

“Yikes, that’s a lot of pressure for a kid to have,” Prompto nodded.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed. “But I wasn’t a child, not anymore, I was an advisor to the crown prince, an honorary adult, and if I made a mistake, it could’ve lead to the ruin of everything.”

“Was that the truth, or just how you felt?” Prompto asked.

“It was,” He paused, considering, “Something I did have to learn to control later.” Prompto gasped in recognition.

“That’s how knew the therapist!”

“Precisely Ignis nodded. “So, to continue, eventually someone noticed that something was off. Strangely it was Gladio of all people. He came over to pick up Noctis for training and found me scrubbing the kitchen floor with undiluted bleach and gloves.” Ignis frowned. “I really don’t remember much of the incident. All I remember was being stuck in a loop of needed to clean the floor, but whatever method I tried using just wasn’t enough. I got dragged to a therapist shortly afterwards, and I’ve been managing it with that and medication ever since then.” He face scrunched up in frustration. “Or at least I thought I had it under control. I haven’t had an episode in years…”

“That’s really scary,” Prompto spoke softly. “Hey Iggy, did you do that again today, getting stuck in a loop? Your hands don’t look so great right now. Don’t they hurt?”

“Oh, did I?” Ignis looked down at them, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. “Ah, it appears I have.”

“Iggy, are you okay?” Prompto asked again, his voice pitching upwards in fear. “I’ve never seen you like this, and knowing what you told me…” He looked down at the pile of clothes. “Can we move somewhere else, I don’t want something the keep triggering you.”

“That… is a good idea,” Ignis nodded and stood up, tugging Prompto’s hand to pull him up with him. Once they were both standing Prompto leaned forward, smushing his face into the front of Ignis’ shirt and balled his hands up in the back.

“I was so scared,” Prompto whined. “Noctis said those horrible things to you, and you didn’t look right when you left, but you wanted me to stay. You don’t know how badly I wanted to be with you. I should have come sooner, I’m so sorry.”

“Its not your fault,” Ignis murmured, hugging Prompto back. “It’s like what you said to me, right? This was a problem I’ve had long before you.” He kissed the top of Prompto’s head. “Its not your fault, its not anyone’s fault. The argument didn’t help, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m the one that couldn’t handle it. I thought I could come home and start cleaning, just to feel in control of something, but it ended up controlling me instead.” Prompto took a step back and looked up at him.

“How are you feeling now? Are you back in your normal headspace then?”

“Yes, I am now,” Ignis smiled. “Thank you for asking.” Prompto smiled back and perked up.

“Good! Okay, so here’s my game plan,” He began. “I’m going to put my clothes up, you’re going to go put some heavy-duty lotion on your hands, and I’ll make us some tea, and we can go over the Noctis situation okay?”

“Okay,” Ignis nodded. “Though, I must ask, did he-“

“He said sorry,” Prompto completed for him. “He wanted you to call him, but we’ll do that tomorrow. You need to take care of yourself now, I’ll text him that I told you.”

“I really should-“ Ignis stopped when Prompto gave him a pointed look and a raised eyebrow. “Very well. I’ll be waiting in the living room.”

“Good boy!” Prompto grinned, smacking Ignis on the bottom as he turned to leave.

“Aren’t I the one usually calling you that?” Ignis teased, glancing over his shoulder

“Shut up!” Prompto blushed. “I’m taking care you, deal with it!”

“I’m only joking darling, I appreciate your help, really.” Ignis entered the bathroom as Prompto pulled out his phone, the opening of the cabinet door audible from where Prompto stood. He sent Noctis a quick text, and the shoved his phone in his pocket. He picked up all of the clothes, and while Ignis wasn’t looking, shoved them into his drawer.

His clothes didn’t matter right now, at least not to Prompto. The important thing to him was making sure Ignis was okay. The man had done so much for him, and now it was his turn to take care of him, something he was more than happy to do. Once Ignis reappeared in the door way, the pair left for the living room, and Prompto pampered him for the rest of the night.

They were both a mess sometimes, but as long as they could be together, they could finally imagine what true perfection must be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer for me since I've never personally suffered from OCD like I have with all the things Prompto has gone through, so I had to do a bit of research to make sure I captured it correctly. I know OCD was something that is often under-represented in its true form, so I hope that I managed to write it okay. Poor Ignis needed some love this time, stress induced relapses aren't fun for anyone. 
> 
> In case you didn't know, I'm also on tumblr as darth-darling, so if you want to follow me or drop some Promnis writing prompts in my inbox. I defs want to write about their first time set in the little AU, and writing about some canon-compliant, post-Ardyn Promnis Whump. If you looked up Bad Touch, Ardyn's picture would be there! Yikes! So yeah, I want to keep writing for this pairing and fandom so hmu.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished the game and it made me so miserable I did seven shots of whiskey in a row. I was still surprisingly sober after. But since I have finally beaten it for myself and experienced the entire game (well main story), its fanfic time!


End file.
